


Christmas Market

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili loved the season and all it entailed, but Christmas Markets would always have a special place in his heart.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638135735241801728/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-9-bonus-fullsize)

* * *

The air was bitingly cold and yesterday’s light dusting of snow was mostly frozen solid by now.  
None of that deterred Kili’s sheer enthusiasm. He had been looking forward to this all year!

“You are always like a kid on Christmas the moment the markets open.” Fili mused, as strong arms wound around his middle and held him close. Kili turned around and pushed his hands into Fili’s warm pockets, giving him a soft, chase kiss as he pulled out the expected extra gloves. Kili had been forgetting his since they were children. But it didn’t matter, for Fili had an extra pair for just as long.

“You love it, don’t even try to deny it. And it’s _Christmas!_ Of course I’m excited!”

“I love you, you got that right, but it’s still a month yet until it’s Christmas.”

Kili didn’t let that fact stop him, and Fili came along easily when Kili grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the market. 

It was a magical feeling, every time. The countless lights with their warm, comforting glow, the smell of snow and mulled wine and a hint of pine from the Christmas tree’s on sale - which they would definitely visit later on. He hadn’t begged Dwalin on hands and knees to borrow his big jeep for nothing after all!

But that was the last stop. Before that were sweet smelling stands with the best sugary treats the season had to offer, roasted nuts shared as they walked shoulder to shoulder - with more sweets packed away in their bag for later. One of Kili’s New Years resolutions had always been to learn how to make them himself - which went about as well as any of those ever did, so he had been looking forward to them since mid summer now.

There were stands of the best wood workers of the land, offering hand-carved figurines, villages full of cute little old style houses with lights, and beautiful candle arches, all carefully painted and made with love. This stand was Fili’s favorite, and he greeted the owners like the old friends they were. Some of these works were Fili’s himself, and Kili’s favorite past time was trying to pick them out while Fili talked shop - without letting anyone know of course. They always picked a little decoration for their Christmas tree here - something small and cheap, because it was the thought that counted more than the money, especially with Fili being more than willing to make him anything he wanted.

Eventually they moved on to the ever changing other stands, some new faces, some old but barely remembered, drinking mulled wine - or, well, kids punch for Kili, who would be driving Dwalins jeep after all, and had no intention of dying any time soon - and picking up tiny little bundles of happiness from the stands. Kili already had Fili’s gift picked out and bundled up this year, a wonderful find three month prior, and Fili either had one too, or planned to get it later, for he didn’t try to distract Kili away from his finds even once this year. It used to be a little game between them, but by now even a look was enough to convey “this one” while they looked through everything on offer - and that was a blessing too. 

It was only when Kili’s fingers started burning even through the gloves, and Fili kept rubbing his ears under the thick, woolen hat that Kili had made him years ago, that they decided to call it a day. For now, at least. Despite not being overtly as exited about the markets as Kili always was, Fili had never complained about visiting them more than once. 

There was magic here, beneath the lights, among the laughter, the way kindness and companionship chased away the cold, leaving a warm fire in their belly that warmed better than even the wine could.

Still, after safely putting away their purchases, they made their way to the outskirts of the market, with the dozens of tree’s on display in the glittering light. The bickering and considering here was a well worn and well loved tradition, as much as they had a good idea how to pick the best ones by now. A nice word and a good tip even got them extra hands to safely load the big tree on the jeep. Kili had been skeptical if it might not be _too_ big for their living room, but in the end he trusted Fili’s judgment. And it was a fine specimen.

But getting it into their home was a different story all together. 

Kili opened and secured their front door, admiring the beautiful sign on it that Fili had made for him that first winter, before carefully putting the bag with their purchases on the table. Considering the noises outside, he decided that surely Fili wouldn’t mind if he had a tiny treat before they brought the tree inside. After only a moments hesitation, they were his favorite after all, he grabbed a second one before making his way out into the cold again.

Fili had the tree out of the trunk by then, all ready to be carried. Kili offered the little sweet, his stomach still, years later, doing somersaults at the chuckle and pleased moan and the way Fili licked his lips when the treat was gone. Something Fili was well aware off, considering the little wink he gave afterwards.

Getting the tree inside and ready involved a lot of huffing and groaning too, but not the fun kind. 

And yet, when it was up, the net removed, and just enough room above the tip that their star would fit, Kili considered all the pain of getting it there worth it.

He couldn’t wait putting lights and decorations and tinsel on it with Fili. With as much tinsel ending up in their hair most likely as on the tree. What was Christmas without a little fun after all?

But that was for tomorrow. Today they cuddled up under a warm blanket together, picked a Christmas movie at random and enjoyed an evening well spent.


End file.
